My Brothers Murder
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Percy Weasley is murdered. Whoever committed the crime is now after the wife and daughter he left behind. The ministry desperatly calls in his older brother, and he's the one assigned to protect them from whoever is out there.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Summary- Same as the main page pretty much. Percy Weasley dies, leaving behind his wife and daughter. His older brother is stepping out to take care of what was left behind.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except Percy's daughter, but that's not going to make me the richest girl in Canada  
  
Authors Note- I got the idea for this story when I realized that some characters in the Harry Potter books are overlooked when it comes to fan fiction.  
  
Prologue- Short and Sweet, just for the beginning  
  
He stared out the kitchen window, gazing out into the beautiful evening sky. The setting sun that stretched from the horizon and across the clouds was suppose to mark the ending of the day. The day which should not have been in existence to begin with.  
  
She was walking along the grass, which was cold last he checked. Her long black rustled against her legs as she strolled along after the young child wandering about below her. Strands of golden blonde hair framed her angelic, yet saddened face. The remainder stayed pinned on the back of her head in a loose tie. It looked as though she had so much on her mind, and yet, no expression came through.  
  
" Charlie" his mothers voice made him jump, and his daydreaming suddenly dissolved as though he accused her of knowing exactly what he was thinking. He turned around and faced her, " darling, maybe you should go talk to her".  
  
He swallowed with a hard gulp, once again glaring at the young girl on the other side of the window, " I don't think I'm the right person".  
  
Molly placed her hands on her sons elbows, " I think at this point, she'd want to talk to anyone. Go on".  
  
Slowly, Charlie placed the dishrag he had been holding into the sink next to the drain. His thoughts, which made no sense to him, are what slowed him down before finally emerging from the back door.  
  
She had heard the door closed, and immediately looked up at him, hardly managing a weak smile. In several steps, he had closed the distance between them, and was holding her in his arms. It was strange, being that close to his own sister-in-law, even when they had briefly danced at her wedding, neither of them felt so secure with the other. Though she had cried the day she got married, it wasn't like this, now how she was crying now.  
  
Never being in such a situation in the past, Charlie wasn't entirely sure how to be on the receiving end. All he knew to do was continue holding her, even when the little girl latched onto his leg, and let her cry, releasing every emotion onto his chest.  
  
Today was perhaps the worst day of Penelope Weasley's life, and in that one moment, standing where she was, she did not have to worry about how she was going to life the rest of her life. 


	2. Chapter Two

My Brothers Murder (title change)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Some time had passed. He wasn't sure how long, but they hadn't moved. Molly had come outdoors within a few minutes to retrieve the little girl, and Penelope only stayed in his arms, she did not shed one tear. Charlie, having no idea what to do, gently held her until she was to make the next move. It was about fifteen minutes later when she finally did.  
  
" I still can't believe it" but her words were muffled by her chest.  
  
He looked down at the top of her head, " about Percy".  
  
Penelope stepped back, his arms still around her, " how am I suppose to tell my daughter that her dad is dead?".  
  
" She's only four, she may not be able to understand it" he said rather softly.  
  
She broke out of his embrace, turning her back to him, " I can't even understand it, and I'm twenty-seven".  
  
Charlie bit at his bottom lip, without her seeing or knowing that he had no idea what to say, " you're in shock, it's like your mind doesn't want to believe that any of this happened".  
  
" I laid awake all last night, and maybe it finally sunk in that my husband is dead. It's the fact that he was murdered. Somebody knows they were the one that did it, but no one else can figure It out" she paused, briefly shutting her eyes, " they can't find the person that killed your brother".  
  
" They're looking, that's the best they can do" and he suddenly remembered that of six siblings, he hardly considered Percy to be a brother. But he wasn't going to mention that now, not as the oldest brother, and not as the shoulder to cry on.  
  
The corner of her mouth tweaked, " you of anyone I know has the least amount of faith in the ministry".  
  
He shrugged, what was he suppose to do? Tell her that he didn't care if they caught Percy's killer. Tell her that he was cold hearted to believe that maybe he deserved it. Or tell her that for quiet awhile, he was not the faithful husband she thought him to be.  
  
Just then, Molly angelically approached them from the Burrow. " An owl just arrived from the ministry, Fudge wants you in his office, he'd like a word with you".  
  
Both Penelope and Charlie gave glares of shock, " me? For what?".  
  
" I don't know dear, but you better go" she lowered her voice, " the twins can distract her while you're gone".  
  
Charlie nodded, and then just walked away, leaving Penelope for a handful of floo powder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been to the ministry once in his life, he was nine- years-old and managed to escape his mothers clutch and ran about through the different levels. It wasn't appealing then, and it wasn't appealing now. But what would Fudge want with him? Charlie Weasley of all people.  
  
There wasn't a chance for Fudge's secretary to announce that he was there, the man himself emerged from his office the second he was there. At nine-years-old, he was a scary looking Santa Clause who was at that time the same height. Two feet and six inches later, he was still a scary looking Santa Clause.  
  
" Charles, so great to see you again!" he optimistically shook his hand, not being able to come off anymore fake, " please come in".  
  
Charlie walked into his large, spectacular office with paintings that followed him across the room- literally. There was another man standing next to Fudge's desk. An older, yet clean cut pan whose hands were neatly folded and posture was perfect. He eyed Charlie with astonishment and wanting him to be afraid, which he wasn't. Only confused.  
  
" Charlie, I'd like you to meet Mister Marvin Greyhard, the head of our Civilian Protection unit, which your father may have told you is brand new". He firmly shook the mans hand, then sat down in front of the desk. Fudge sat down on the other side, " son, you're a very different member of the Weasley family".  
  
That was odd, " excuse me?".  
  
" You don't have red hair, or freckles, your strength and independence helps you stand out, something we're looking for".  
  
What was the old bloke getting at? " What's this all about? And please leave my family out of this".  
  
Marvin spoke up, " but it is about family here. In wake of your brothers tragic death, we feel there are some people who may still be in danger".  
  
" My dad?" he assumed it was Arthur, being in the ministry and all.  
  
Fudge shook his head, " your sister-in-law".  
  
" Penelope" he gasped.  
  
Greyhard continued, " whoever murdered your brother left evidence that makes us believe that he or she is after Mrs. Weasley".  
  
Charlie's eyes bulged, " what kind of evidence would that be?".  
  
" I'm sorry, we cannot release that information".  
  
" Then why do you want me here?".  
  
Fudge cleared his throat, " an account is being set up for Penelope to be under full protection until the convict is caught. We want you to be, what the Muggles call, her body guard".  
  
It didn't make sense, " you want me to be the one protecting Penelope Weasley?".  
  
Both men nodded, " precisely".  
  
He shrugged, " pardon me for asking, but, why me? Why choose me?".  
  
" Because she is a relative of yours".  
  
" So are several other people".  
  
Marvin sighed, " your file here shows that your past time with dragons has physically and mentally enabled you to handle more harsh things than other people, perfect for the unit".  
  
He still wasn't going to cave in yet, " you must have other people in the unit, trained professionals, not someone like me".  
  
There was a gleam of light in Fudge's eyes, " yes, but not someone who she would be as comfortable as you".  
  
Technically, there was some truth behind that. As much as he and Penelope had been estranged with one another, the time in the past that they had spent together, they did connect rather well, even if it was a brief period of time. He wasn't about to admit it to Fudge, but, if he had Penelope in sight during the day, he too would feel better. Nothing could happen to her, or her daughter. Just because he didn't like Percy doesn't mean he doesn't have to hate the choice he made for a wife.  
  
Charlie nodded in agreement, " alright, you've got yourself a body guard". 


End file.
